


Multiple Relativity

by chrysa (Kyuu)



Category: Pokemon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/chrysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time does not flow linearly for Celebi, but she will be there when she is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Relativity

**Author's Note:**

> written for digital_starry, who requested Shiny!Celebi/Grovyle, "Their last conversation before Groveyle went into the past." Basically this fails the prompt because there is no conversation _at all_.

_I'm going to any world you're coming from  
Anyplace, anywhere, anytime _  
      - Nena  


Time does not flow linearly for Celebi. She has always existed in many places, at many times, all at once, and has seen things from before a time that she has ever existed, and after the time that she will exist.

Still, even though time does not flow linearly for her, the future for has always been uncertain. She likes it that way, likes catching up with old friends that she's only met for the first time and likes making new friends with people she's had dozens of adventures with already.

The beauty of her life is that even though time does not flow linearly, it has always made sense to her.

The first time she meets Grovyle, he is old and looks at her with kind eyes.

 _We have been good friends for a long time,_ he says, but instead of telling her about all the adventures they've had, he makes her tea and asks her to tell him about herself.

 _You've always liked your sense of mystery,_ he chuckles when she asks. _Besides, I know you'll always be there when I need you to be._

When she leaves again, he smiles and her, and his hands are dry and warm grasping hers. Grovyle, she decides, has a beautiful soul.

So she always finds him, whenever, wherever he needs her. But this time when he asks her for her help, she wants to refuse. Because it's too dangerous. Because she might lose him for good. Then she looks into his eyes - the same as the first time they'd met, though younger - and she finds that can't say no.

 _Thank you,_ he tells her, though her heart is heavy, and disappears in a flash.

She wishes she would've held his hand to see if it is just as warm as it used to be (will be), or had kissed him on the cheek for good luck. She convinces herself that she will do it next time.

Because there will be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> originally published 2010.09.25


End file.
